


Read My Mind

by ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours/pseuds/ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours
Summary: A collection of drabbles in which the sorting hat sorts each of the characters in the story.





	Read My Mind

**_DISCLAIMER:_ ** _The ideas are mine, the characters are not. If they were, Remus would still be alive, Severus and Lily would have ended up together, and Voldemort would have managed to get his hands on objects of all the four founders of Hogwarts..._

* * *

"DUMBLEDORE, ALBUS!"

_"You seem glad the hat is covering your eyes, kid."_

"Hmm, yes."

_"That's a rather shy answer, is it not? For Merlin's beard, what are you so worried about?"_

"They are looking at me like that. The other students, all of them! Do you have any idea how many students are in the room?"

_"Actually, two hundred-"_

"That was rhetorical."

_"I see. They are looking at you because they have read your name on the newspapers, they know your father has been arrested, although, according to your mind none of them knows the real reason. Interesting, very interesting. As painful as it may be to endure the prejudice you are going to protect the secret of your sister, that strength is remarkable in such a young mind. "_

"I shouldn't have to protect any secret."

_"You should not, should you? You have the strength and the will, but you are also angry at what has happened. You are angry at those who put you through all of this, you are selfish... Such selfishness almost endangers the house I'm about to put you in."_

"And what would it be? Ravenclaw?"

_"That is what you have been expecting is it not? Surely you are aware of you intelligence, you are proud of it, even, I dare say, a little too proud for your own good. Oh, yes, there is no doubt Rowena would have liked to count you among her own, but your brilliancy is not one that will be satisfied with theoretical knowledge. No... You want to see the world, to experience it's wonders."_

"And show them all-"

_"Most interesting. An unstoppable will to prove yourself, a desire to be more than just another wizard on the crowd. You trust yourself, you are fearless. Most interesting indeed."_

"Could you please make a decision? There are others waiting."

_"Such a lack of patience! An eagerness to obtain what you want right away! You are impulsive, impatient, young Albus. This might become a problem, you know. Might lead you to misinterpret things, to make mistakes."_

"Please, hurry. They all think you are going to shout Slytherin, anyway."

" _GRYFFINDOR!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions about whom should be selected next?


End file.
